yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 160
Fusing Souls! Neos VS F.G.D. is the one hundred and sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Yusuke Fujiwara is revealed to be the Duel Spirit of Honest, who was previously the real Fujiwara's Spirit Partner. He vows to avenge his master, but is ultimately taken down by Jaden. Trueman attacks again and Jaden uses Honest's powers to aid in his duel against him. Summary Jaden Yuki confronts Yusuke Fujiwara at the Abandoned Dorm and urges him to reveal his true identity - that of Duel Spirit, Honest. Fujiwara complies, sprouting wings and transforming into this true form, confirming Jaden's words - he is the Duel Spirit of "Honest". Jaden's friends question how a Duel Spirit could manifest in their world and Jaden tells them to run before Honest attacks. Intent on avenging his master, Honest attacks, shooting feathers at the group. Jaden blocks the attack with his Duel Disk. Honest then opts to eliminate Jaden first. As Honest shoots more feathers at Jaden, they are blocked by cards and Axel Brodie appears, having used his Duel Disk's ability to double as a card-firing gun to save Jaden. Trueman is watching the scene, once again conversing with what appear to be clones of himself. They comment that it would be convenient if Honest rid them of Jaden, confirming that they are not in league with one another. As Axel barely gets Jaden to safety, the Abandoned Dorm collapses in on itself and Honest emerges. Jaden argues that rampaging like this will not bring back Yusuke Fujiwara and Honest counters that Fujiwara would have been able to solve the incident that's now occurring and says that can't happen now, as Atticus Rhodes let him die. Atticus says he tried to save him, but Fujiwara was consumed by darkness. As Honest attacks again, Axel fires "Volcanic Scattershot" and "Volcanic Shell" from his Duel Disk, but after he finds out he's ran out of ammo. Jaden's eyes change to the orange and green bichromatic style of Yubel and he Summons "Elemental Hero Neos", whose spirit manifests physically, shooting a beam to destroy Honest's feather assault. Jaden reveals to both Honest and his friends that Yubel's soul is now fused with his own. Jaden questions Honest and what is going on and Honest reveals that the "World of Darkness" has appeared in one of the Duel Monster dimensions and is slowly consuming it. Honest states that the World of Darkness used to exist between the dimensions, but it's now expanding into them, slowly eating away at them. This is shown on-screen at the castle from the Waking the Dragons arc of the second series anime. Darkness is slowly creeping into the edges of the dimension. Honest describes Duel Monsters cards as the gates that connect each dimension to this one and that they connect the souls of the duelist to the souls of the Duel Monster. The more a duelist cares for their cards, the stronger that bond becomes. However, cards that are not cared for become tainted in darkness - and it is that that is causing certain cards not to respond to Duel Disks. If these cards are left the way they are, the World of Darkness will seep into the human dimension via the cards. Trueman and his clones are still watching and determine that Honest won't eliminate Jaden and that they must combine their power to defeat him. The 5 merge together. Trueman descends and critically wounds Honest, saying that it takes a lot of energy for a duel monster to manifest itself in this world, at it looks like Honest no longer has the energy to even exist. Jaden goes to Honest and he admits that he was foolish to think he could live in this world. He states he could never admit that he was miserable - as long ago, Fujiwara removed "Honest" from his Deck. Jaden reveals he had found the card during his investigation and theorises that Fujiwara treasured it - but he removed Honest from his Deck so as not to get it involved in his research of into the powers of Nightshroud. Jaden offers to let Honest live within his soul, as it fades away, it's energy is absorbed by Jaden, who places the "Honest" card in his Deck before shuffling. The duel begins, with Trueman activating "Future Fusion" to Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" two turns later. Jaden comments he'll just end the duel before that time comes, but Trueman activates "Dragon's Mirror", immediately Summoning another "Five-Headed Dragon", with the first still set to appear two turns later. Trueman also activates "Skill Drain", negating the effects of all Effect Monsters. Jaden barely each turn negates attacks and Summoning a wall of Defense Position monsters. Trueman Sets "Dragon's Rage", which would give "Five-Headed Dragon" the Piercing effect. He also has "The Dragon's Bead" Set, which would negate effects that target "Five-Headed Dragon". Trueman believes his victory is assured. However, Jaden wins using "Honest" to power up "Elemental Hero Neos" and win the duel. Trueman vows they will meet again. Jaden's friends now realize that Jaden was avoiding them so that they wouldn't become involved in another incident because of him. Despite this, they vow to help him anyway. Featured Duel Trueman's turn * Activates "Future Fusion", sending "Des Volstgalph", "Rare Metal Dragon", "Spear Dragon", "Spirit Ryu" and "Infernal Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard, allowing him to Fusion Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" two turns from now. *Activates "Dragon's Mirror", removing the five Dragons in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000/5000). * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in attack position. * Attacks "Five-Headed Dragon", intending to return both monsters to their respective owner's hands, but Trueman activates his face-down "Skill Drain", paying 1000 Life Points to negate the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters on the field (Trueman 3000). * Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Battle by 2", doubling "Grand Mole's" attack, since it's original is attack is less than half of "Five-Headed Dragon". "Grand Mole's" attack rises to 1800, allowing Jaden to survive his attack (Jaden 800). * Sets a card Trueman's turn * Attacks directly with "Five-Headed Dragon", but Jaden activates "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "Convert Contact", sending "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" from his hand and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" from his Deck to the Graveyard to draw two cards. * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in defense position. * Activates "Cocoon Party", allowing him to Special Summon a "Chrysalis" monster for every "Neo-Spacian" in his Graveyard. He Summons "Pantail" (800/300), "Chicky" (600/400) and "Pinny" (100/700), all in defense position. * Activates "Contact", sending his three "Chrysalis" monsters to the Graveyard to Special Summon their "Neo-Spacian" forms - "Dark Panther" (1000/500), "Air Hummingbird" (800/600) and "Glow Moss" (300/900) in defense position. * Activates "Space Gift", drawing card for every differently named Neo-Spacian he controls. * Activates the effect of the "Gallis the Star Beast" that he drew, showing it to Trueman and sending "Elemental Hero Neos" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. Since the card was a monster, Jaden deals damage to Trueman equal to that monster's level times 100 and Special Summons "Gallis" (800/800) in defense position (Trueman 2300). Trueman's turn * During his Standby Phase, his second "Five-Headed Dragon" is Summoned via the effect of "Future Fusion" (5000/5000). * Activates "Thousand Punisher", Tributing one "Five-Headed Dragon" to reduce the attack of the second one to 1000 for the remainder of this turn and allowing it to attack five times. * Attacks and destroys all five of Jaden's monsters with "Five-Headed Dragon". * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" from his Graveyard (2500/2000) in attack position. * Attacks "Five-Headed Dragon", discarding "Honest" from his hand, increasing the Warrior-type "Neos'" attack points by "Five-Headed Dragon's" to 7500 (Trueman 0). Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Gallis the Star Beast's" effect deals damage equal to 200 times the discarded monster's level. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Honest's" effect power-ups LIGHT-attribute monsters, not Warrior-type monsters. In both cases "Elemental Hero Neos" would be a valid target for it's effect.